The present invention relates to printing systems and methods for printing with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to printing systems with ink jet cartridges that are configured to radially print directly on to the top surface of a circular media that is inserted into a CD drive mechanism, while the CD drive mechanism rotates the media in relation to a printing assembly.
In the art of dispensing fluidic ink objects as it applies to radial printing, there is a need to place ink objects accurately and precisely onto the spinning circular media to effectively use the mechanisms of radial printing. In a radial printing application, ink is placed onto a circular media as it is rotating. To properly place the ink, the mechanisms governing the print process must have as one of its inputs information relating to the instantaneous position of the disk with respect to the print engine emitting the ink. That information over a period of time translates to instantaneous angular position and velocity, which affects other aspects of radial printing such as pen firing frequency. Thus, in any radial printing system, a mechanism must be employed to provide the electronics governing the printing process with the information regarding the instantaneous position of the rotating media or disk.
Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms for providing an instantaneous angular position of a rotating media for use in printing onto such rotating media.